1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to writing pens having ink eradicator or correction means and more particularly to a writing pen having a reservoir containing a correction fluid and removable brush applicator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Writing pens having ink eradicators and erasing means are known in the art. The listed patents are the best prior art known to the inventor:
Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,803 discloses an applicator for ink eradicators wherein an eradicator fluid well is mounted in a fountain pen cap having a removable cover. A tube has one end extending into the well and its other end provided with a rubber sponge. In order to eradicate ink, the cover of the cap is removed and the pen is inverted allowing the eradicator fluid to flow through the tube and moisten the sponge. The sponge is then applied to the ink to be eradicated. This device also uses gravitational force to apply the eradicator fluid.
Maxwell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,488 discloses a marker having an erasing unit at the opposed end. The erasing unit comprises an enclosing barrel having a porous tip applicator and an inner wick of glass wool impregnated with a chemical reagent to bleach the dye or ink.
Neidhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,139 discloses a combination pen having a ball point cartridge at one end and a felt tip cartridge at the other.
Lin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,657 and 4,227,930 disclose a reversable pen having a compartment for ink and an opposed compartment for eradicator fluid. There is no brush applicator. These patents are directed toward the chemical composition of the eradicator fluid.
Prior, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,884 discloses a holder having a nail polish receptable and a polish remover receptacle mounted at opposed ends. The polish receptacle has a hollow brush applicator which is screwed onto the open end of the receptacle to extend inwardly and covered with a cap in a stored position. To apply polish, the brush is unscrewed, inverted, and screwed onto the receptacle to extend outwardly. Gravitational force causes polish to flow through the hollow brush. The polish receptacle may also be compressed by a small handle to pneumatically force the polish through the brush.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular, do not disclose a writing pen with a reservoir for a white-out type of correction fluid and a brush applicator.